1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to starting systems for vehicles, and more particularly pertains to a remotely located vehicle starting system which includes the use of a transmitter and receiver arrangement to facilitate such remote starting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of remotely controlled starting systems for vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, remotely controlled starters heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of remotely starting a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
A typical example of a prior art automatic staring system for a vehicle is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,307 which issued to Norman Cook on Aug. 19, 1986. The Cook patent discloses an automatic starting system for a vehicle which includes a clock and a remote-control receiver and transmitter combination which are electrically connected to the battery and operable to be energized for selectively connecting a current signal from the battery to the balance of the system. In addition to activating the vehicle's starter, an actuator and a vacuum pump combination enables the throttle-gas pedal linkage to be pumped when such pumping is appropriately a part of the recommended method to start the vehicle engine. The Cook starting system envisions the positioning of the receiver unit within the vehicle, presumably behind the windshield. As can be appreciated, in the event of clarity deterioration on the windshield as the result of the accumulation of ice or other condensation, certain transmitter receiver circuits might become inoperable--especially those which utilized an infrared signal. Accordingly, under some of the most adverse conditions such as when snow or ice accumulates on a windshield, a user of the Cook device might still find it difficult to remotely start his vehicle.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 30,686 which issued to Jeffry Bucher on July 1, 1981 and which discloses a remote starting system for a combustion engine. The system utilizes a receiver for receiving a command signal from a remote transmitter operated by a user, and the receiver generates signals to control operation of the vehicle's starting system. This system also enables the user, from the remote location, to effect a selective momentary pumping of fuel into the engine prior to activation of the starting operation, and then to start the engine. The system additionally includes means for maintaining the throttle of the engine substantially open until the engine is started, and then closing the throttle to idling position with automatic momentary pumping of additional fuel into the engine at predetermined intervals during the running of the engine in accordance with the starting operation. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 30686 is incorporated herein by reference as a part of the combination of the present invention. While being functional for its intended purpose, again it can be appreciated that windshield clarity deterioration could adversely affect the receiving of a command signal by a receiver positioned within the vehicle's interior and accordingly, this patent also fails to particularly solve the undesired problem of windshield condensation accumulation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved remote starting systems for vehicles which can be reliably operated even when a vehicle's windshield is substantially covered by accumulated condensation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.